


One Is One

by Celandine



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Coming of Age, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Posner knows. Some he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Is One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyasuriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuriin/gifts).



Posner doesn't know anymore when it started. By the time that he recognised the emotion, it had been part of him for so long as to seem to have been there always, like the tendrils of ivy climbing a wall; take them away and the building seems barren and lifeless, though if they remain they will eventually destroy every brick.

He does know that he can't tell his parents, not outright, although they may have guessed the way that the other history boys at school have. They're not an especially religious family -- high holidays, yes, and circumcisions and bar mitzvahs, but they don't keep kosher or even go to the synagogue every week -- yet to know unequivocally that their son is queer would, he worries, lead to accusations and prayers, limitations and tears.

Posner also knows perfectly well that Dakin is unattainable. Dakin has Fiona, to begin with, and Posner suspects that he could, probably will, have Irwin eventually too. He manages to ask for a second embrace, when the first is unexpectedly given, in such a way as to make a bit of a joke of the whole situation. The others make enough fun of him as it is.

He doesn't know why Scripps is the closest thing to an exception. Scripps is separated from the others, too, if apparently by choice rather than inexorable inclination. Posner half confides in him, sometimes. He half confides in Irwin, too, wanting to feel that he has something in common with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kyasuriin, who likes Posner.


End file.
